


Whisk It Away

by Mysenia



Series: Give Me Something Semi-Sweet [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hated shaving her legs and thanks to Lydia somehow Peter became involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisk It Away

Stiles hated shaving. She liked the smoothness of her legs after the fact but the entire process was a long drawn out joke where she always missed a spot. 

She had tried waxing once but no way in heck was the pain worth the gain, plus nearly kicking the lady in the face after one hard pull had mortified Stiles enough to never want to go back. So she stuck to the tried and trusted task of shaving, and cursed all the known deities when she managed to nick herself.

Stiles probably wouldn’t cut herself as often if she actually gave herself enough time but she always found herself rushing through it and just sticking a band-aid on it to stem the bleeding when she inevitably cut herself. 

As with all things, people noticed - Lydia to be more specific - and she commented on the tackiness of using a band-aid which brought the unfortunate attention of one Peter Hale to look at her legs; as with all things Lydia only spoke up when it would have the most effect.

Which is how Stiles found herself comfortably seated on a chair in Peter’s bathroom as the wolf in question slathered up her legs to shave them. It was an odd sight having Peter kneeling at her feet, though considering the situation Stiles figured she’d write the entire thing off instead of dwelling on it.

She’d already let the wolf hold her bare breasts so how much weirder could it actually be to have him shave her legs. 

She lounged back wearing only her batman panties and her tee shirt. Peter had offered to disrobe her but a quick look from Stiles had had him shutting his mouth as she shimmied out of her jeans before flopping into the chair he’d provided for her.

Looking down at him kneeling between her spread legs had her allowing a momentary thought to the lewdness of it but she didn’t want to encourage anything so she let those thoughts flow away. It was strangely relaxing having him rub the shaving lotion into her legs, and she rested her head back and closed her eyes.

She let her left leg be maneuvered until Peter had it braced against his own thigh before he squeezed her ankle in warning. The first brush of the razor had her tensing but the wolf continued on with light strokes, pausing to rinse the razor out, before starting up again.

It was relaxing in a way Stiles hadn’t anticipated and she quickly found herself drowsing in the near silence of the bathroom. Even as Peter lifted her leg to get to her thigh, as high up as he could go, Stiles didn’t move beyond where he decided.

It wasn’t sexual; Peter didn’t let his hands linger or his fingers wander, but it was sensual. Peter had all the power in that very moment but he didn’t abuse it.

It was the most freeing experience Stiles had ever had when it came to shaving and the fact that it came to her by Peter’s hands was not lost on her. 

A warm wet cloth being dragged along her right leg brought Stiles out of her musings and she looked down to see both legs completely finished. She let Peter clean away the last of the shaving cream, and even allowed him to gently dry both her legs before she made a move to stand up.

She left Peter on the ground as she went to pull her pants on, turning around to offer her help once she was fully clothed. “Thank you Peter. What can I do to help?” She motioned to the towels and the razor, the bowl full of gross hair water, and stepped back to take something from him.

“Oh no Stiles, it was my pleasure. I wanted to do it so I’m going to clean up.” Peter smiled at her, mouth genuine but eyes dark - hiding some deeper emotion that Stiles didn’t feel up to parsing out at just that moment.

“Okay, well I’m just going to go.” Stiles mimed walking out. “Thanks again.” 

Peter merely smiled at her as he continued to clean up. Stiles didn’t know what to think but as she walked out feeling the easy glide of her jeans against her smooth legs, she did know the material was a poor substitute to the warmth of Peter’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
